User talk:TonyV/Archive20071126
Wiki architecture discussion I've had the mixed pleasure of being involved with game wikis before, and experience tells me templates and categories should be given some solid consideration as soon as possible instead of just growing organically. User:Asdef has some stuff on his user page, and I'm sure there's more, but I haven't found any central discussion place. Is there one I'm missing? - Dashiva 10:43, 6 August 2007 (EDT) : I'm not ignoring you, I promise; I've just been inundated these past few days. You're 100% correct, we do need to discuss the architecture of the wiki. There currently aren't any forums set up, though I definitely think we need some kind of discussion mechanism in place. I'll put a few brain cells on the task and see what happens. In the meantime, if you have any specific suggestions or ideas, please have at it. Since we're still in the early stages, it's a good time to set the standards! --TonyV 00:56, 8 August 2007 (EDT) If Statement in Template? Hey Tony, is there a way to do an if statement in a template? Like "if 'machine' then hack"--CV 22:48, 14 August 2007 (EDT) :can't fuck w/ this anymore tonight, but if you get a chance see if you can't work out Template:enemy, i was using Template:skill as a guide, but right now, i can't get the "Type" conditional to work, and just ran out of energy adding all the resist2, etc.--CV 00:04, 15 August 2007 (EDT) ::It looks like you found this already, but I do have the ParserFunctions extension loaded that will do conditionals. I haven't played around with it much, but if you need me to, I can take a look at it. (Might be a few days, though...) --TonyV 08:59, 15 August 2007 (EDT) :::Yeah good to go, hell of a thing to get done, but done finally.--CV 16:38, 15 August 2007 (EDT) Thanks for the invite and the welcome! Looking forward to adding information and making this a great game. Just have to learn more about wiki editing and conduct (like if it's ok to be doing what I'm doing right now ;-) ). Thanks! -- Ceritenia 05:42, 15 August 2007 (EDT) :You're welcome! Your conduct is fine, this is what the talk page is for. ;-) As for editing, if you have any questions, you might want to check out the Wikipedia Help:Editing page. (Or of course, if you have any questions, let me know!) --TonyV 08:59, 15 August 2007 (EDT) Busy? Hey Tony, looks like you are keeping very busy just adding the users to this wiki. - Snorii 11:19, 17 August 2007 (EDT) : Yes, I've spent as long as a couple of hours adding accounts in. O.O Fortunately, I think the Fileplanet (or whatever that pay-for-download site is called) rush is subsiding. I'm now processing 15 or so accounts a day. I keep thinking that surely NCsoft will lift the NDA just any time so that people can create their own accounts. I'd love to have some time to actually work on the wiki. --TonyV 21:09, 17 August 2007 (EDT) :: It may be a bit late now that the rush is abating, but it could be a good idea to add the new users using an account with the bot flag set. That way they won't show up in recent changes by default, making it easier to follow the content edits. - Dashiva 15:36, 18 August 2007 (EDT) : Actually, that's a really good idea. Such a good idea, in fact, that I've done exactly that. Thanks! --TonyV 17:23, 19 August 2007 (EDT) Tarapedia:Logos Reference Hey man, it seems I'm not able to build past 160. Is there somethin wrong with the wiki? (Imper1um 12:31, 21 August 2007 (EDT)) * Well, I fixed it by just making four different pages, but I'm wonder why the Logos cannot be resized? When I change the size of the Logos Image, it blanks out the image. (Imper1um 14:39, 21 August 2007 (EDT)) :I'll try to take a look at this as soon as I can. Can you give me an example? --TonyV 10:23, 22 August 2007 (EDT) ** Tarapedia:Logos Reference was what I was working on. I decided to just split it up into 100 marks for each. (Imper1um 11:34, 22 August 2007 (EDT)) NDA & Release One thing is that all of this info has been coming from the Beta. It's going to be a severe chore to work on the site to make sure that none of the Beta stuff is shown when this site goes Retail. Perhaps we can ask NCSoft Legal for Written Permission to publish this wiki publicly as-is (minus any Template:Bug) once it goes retail? (Imper1um 12:54, 21 August 2007 (EDT)) : True, but the underlying assumptions are that 1) the live retail game will be pretty much the same as the beta just before it goes live, and 2) that articles will continue to be updated once the game goes live so that as information changes, it will still be accurate. I don't really see a need to get written permission from NCsoft; once the NDA is lifted, all beta information will be publicly available. --TonyV 10:21, 22 August 2007 (EDT) Imagemap Hey man, wondering if you could install the imagemap extension. Here's a link to the MediaWiki extension: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ImageMap Thanks (Imper1um 17:11, 21 August 2007 (EDT)) : I'll take a look at it in the next day or two. Tonight, I'll probably still be busy from catching up with account requests. My Internet service has been down the past couple of days, and I had over a hundred requests waiting for me when I finally got back on. --TonyV 10:22, 22 August 2007 (EDT) Deletion Link Hey Tony, know you are busy, but just poppin this link in here so you can refer to it whenever you are bored. Category:Articles Flagged for Deletion--CV 22:40, 23 August 2007 (EDT) NDA Security concerns During a TR-Forums discussion of how to legitimately host Beta images, without breaching the NDA, it came to light that every image in this Wiki can be accessed without a password, by going to the url: http://tabulawiki.com/wiki/images/ ... I suggest you implement one or both of two solutions. 'One', if possible change the architecture of where images are kept and called from to be less intuitive (rename '/wiki/images/' to '/wiki/purplemonster/' or something equally silly). 'Two', perhaps just dropping an 'index.htm' file with a redirect to the front page into the '/wiki/images/' directory, would serve? Regardless, as it stands currently ... lots of NDA-protected images are currently swinging in the wind, visible to anyone who cared to go digging for them. --Pax Arcana 11:53, 26 August 2007 (EDT) : Done. In fact, I'm trying to prevent hotlinking and direct access to images if possible until the NDA is lifted. The .htaccess file is fighting me, though. In other news, I found three configuration errors that were causing a lot of log entries. Funny how when you go looking for one thing you find a couple of others... --TonyV 14:57, 26 August 2007 (EDT) : There. Hotlinking disabled, too. Thanks for the heads-up! --TonyV 15:14, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Thanks lol thanks man, didn't realize that. (Imper1um 20:32, 26 August 2007 (EDT)) Category Inner-Linking (Imper1um 20:35, 26 August 2007 (EDT)) This extension is probably VITAL to us having the cleanup of the Logos. It will help so much: CategoryTree Extension TaRapedia:Formatting Hey tony, any way we could put this link back on the frontpage somewhere?--CV 23:19, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Templates and their Modification... OK, the one thing I think were having a problem with is how things are going to be. Unfortunately, we have all these changes in templates, and no documentation, and no standardization. This format is killing us all, and pitting us against each other. I'm pissed, and we're all getting pissed. We need to actually stop changing things with these templates and decide on what our gameplan is before we decide to move forward. We can continue to put on content (since it is needed), but how about we stop changing the templates for right now until we finish the Tarapedia:Formatting section. We need to discuss, scrutinize and fix everything to make sure we have a clean wiki, and no one is arguing (at least about the wrong things). Sound good? (Note: I'm copying this to all of the other major contributors too) (Imper1um 00:28, 27 August 2007 (EDT)) MediaWiki Extension! Please can a nice extension like this one? http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:LoopFunctions It would be nice especially instead of having 25 if statements like on this template Template:Logos, we can shorten that up to } }} --IceNeko 20:41, 3 September 2007 (EDT) : I agree... Looping certainly would give a much more elegant solution to issues like that. I was quite surprised when I realized that there was no looping feature by default. --Zalusi 20:38, 3 September 2007 (EDT) Today.png Today turns out to be Yesterday, but I can't rename the image -- manually constructing the movepage URL triggers the anti-hotlinking. -- Marlan 18:11, 4 September 2007 (EDT) :It appears you've figured out the logosref and adjusted it accordingly. We shouldn't run across any problems with logos naming in the current setup. I've changed all (or at least I think all) the templates that depended on the named image to check for a logosref first. The logosref allows us to sidestep the uploading of the logos as named images all together. Kudos to the person who thought that up (and thanks for making a mistake on the implementation so that I was forced to brush up on wiki code ;) ). --Zalusi 18:30, 4 September 2007 (EDT) NDA Removed See the community portal for more info--CV 17:28, 6 September 2007 (EDT) : Thank GOD! Woohoo, users can create their own accounts! *starts dancing* --TonyV 21:58, 6 September 2007 (EDT) Test Links I'm testing the ConfirmEdit extension, so here's a link to Slashdot. --TonyV 22:36, 6 September 2007 (EDT) : Here's one to Fark --TonyV 22:41, 6 September 2007 (EDT) Old user accounts acting strange It seems my old user shows up as TABULA-Petre now. I wasn't able to log into the account (not certain I had the pw right, but I think so). I tried having it mail me a temp password with no luck (nothing in spam folder either). I just created a new account (my contributions so far are less than legendary). My most recent contribution of the first half of a bootcamp speed walkthrough also appears to be missing, though I'm not sure if it was deleted or just didn't make the cutoff for transition. Just thought I'd give you one user's experience in this transition. Zerr 23:34, 24 September 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, in the transition, they had to change usernames when there was a conflict. If the account had the same e-mail address on Wikia as it had on the Tabula Rasa wiki, the accounts were merged. If it didn't though, as was the case for the username Petre, they had to put the TABULA- prefix on it to differentiate. I've got to go to work right now, but I'll try to post a message on the front page letting people know what's going on. In the meantime, probably creating a new account was a good idea. If someone has a lot of contributions that they want credited under their new name, they should post a message here or e-mail me at tonyv@pcfreepress.com and I'll see what I can get done on the back end to make that happen. --TonyV 14:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Greetings from Germany Hi, first tried my luck with Sleepykitty, but they redirected me to you ;-) I'm the administrator of the - still fairly young - German Tabula Rasa Wiki, and it'd be nice if our pages would look more or less the same. Is there a way you could provide me with your style-sheets and those things? Also, I'll be adding Inter-Wikia links ( en:Article ) to the articles both of our wikis have. GoldSilber 13:00, 25 September 2007 (UTC) : You bet, the style sheet is actually publicly accessible here: : MediaWiki:Monobook.css : MediaWiki:Monobook.js : I didn't know it until Tetris_L set it up like that, but if you save stylesheets under that naming convention, it will apply to the site without having to create custom files or anything. : Also, I wanted to point out that if you're interested, I can talk to the folks at Wikia and get your German-language wiki set up here using the de qualifier. --TonyV 14:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :: Hi GoldSilber, I work for Wikia. We would be happy to import your wiki here so that you can be officially linked to the English TR wiki.. Feel free to ping me if you are interested angies (talk) 17:35, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::: I don't know if I missunderstood you two, but de: already works on this wiki, as mine also is hosted by Wikia. GoldSilber 17:54, 29 September 2007 (UTC) TRWiki.org Hey im the owner of trwiki.org, and Tabulapedia.com, Tabulapedia.org, TRWIKI.INFO, TABULAWIKI.INFO, TABULARASAWIKI.ORG, TABULARASAWIKI.INFO, RASAWIKI.COM, RASAWIKI.INFO. I was wondering if the owner of Wikia would be interested in either selling Tarapedia or buying us out. You can contact me Dubayou@gmail.com Heya Dubayou, I appreciate the offer, but I've been talking with Wikia for a while now, and I really feel that they offer a great level of service for the Tabula Rasa wiki. I don't want to sound like a commercial, but they do have folks who are dedicated to supporting and maintaining MediaWiki-based wikis 24x7. The wiki here was actually set up and locked down during the Tabula Rasa closed beta and has been active with a steady stream of articles being posted to it for several months, and is getting around 15 thousand page views a day. I really do think it is and will be the best source of information about Tabula Rasa going forward. Would you maybe consider simply moving any info from your wiki over into this one? I think there's probably a lot of duplication of information, but I haven't done an exhaustive search of trwiki.org, so you might have some stuff there that we haven't entered in yet. -- TonyV 02:29, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Launch! Hi There, I imagine you are immersed in the game, but wanted to let you know traffic to the wiki has taken off! Yesterday (11/1) there were 30K pageviews up from 13K on 10/28.. I imagine there will be a bunch of new editors showing up here too soon! Let me know if there is any help you need from staff! angies (talk) 21:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Release ping Release is upon us and the wiki work goes on. Are you still among us? - Dashiva 00:53, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Changing the Location Template Right now the 3 numbers used in a location are hidden from the user so they don't see them. If they want to see them clicking on the hidden image should, I assume, take them to a walk through page. Right now it doesn't and I can't figure out how to fix that. Can we change the way that link works so it redirects to a walk through? If not can we display the location numbers in the Location template so people can use them? - Thirdpoliceman 03:07, 8 November 2007 EST. : What is wrong with selecting the text, like the help icon suggests? - Dashiva 20:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :: Nevermind, I was confused by the help icon. I didn't understand what the help icon meant by select. I thought it meant click. I see now that it means highlight. It works great as it is - Thirdpoliceman 20:23, 8 November 2007 EST.